Bad Cop, Good Cop
by Rangerskirt
Summary: <html><head></head>After a week of being ignored Sam is ready to pull out the big guns. He wants his brother back, he's not the only one, but first they have to get through to Dean. Maybe Cas can get through to his brother where he can't. AU'ish of Ep10x01, Sam and Cas want Dean to stop running from his humanity. DeanxCas Established sort of relationship.</html>


Title: Bad Cop, Good Cop

Rating: M

Pairing: DeanxCas/Destiel

Summary: After a week of being ignored Sam is ready to pull out the big guns. He wants his brother back, he's not the only one, but first they have to get through to Dean.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Supernatural

Warnings: MxM, Spoilers, possible OOC'ness not sure how this will write out yet.

A/N: So basically this is on the premise that Sam didn't get kidnapped and went to confront Dean, and Cas tagged along after all.

* * *

><p>It's been a week of this, a week of following Dean around and trying to get a conversation out of him. By now Sam is beyond frustrated with his brother, but deep down still so happy that he's just alive let alone alive to piss him off. So he's decided it's time that this talk happened, this morning he confronts Dean in his cheap motel room as he's getting finished dressing.<p>

"Dean, we need to talk." his voice is low and serious and his face reads the same way.

'I know you 'think' we need to talk, but there's nothing to talk about Sammy." well nothing has changed there, that's the same response Sam would have expected before Dean had died. Strangely it gives him a little hope that Dean still might mostly be just all Dean.

"We're talking." he said putting his foot down. "You can't just keep running away from me, I'm your brother! Whether you want to admit it or not somethings happened to you, and we need to fix it. You're either part demon or...possessed by the First Blade, and we _need to fix it._" he repeats at the end.

"No." is the quickest answer Dean gives, "I've never felt better. Do you know how good it feels not _not _feel? I've been skulking around for so long now feeling like absolute shit. Hating myself for everything I've done, and now? Now I just don't give a crap, I don't feel anything and I like it that way." It's sad to Sam thinking his brother was in such pain, that he'd rather feel absolutely nothing than the bad along with the good feelings.

"You don't want to feel anything huh?" Sam asks and ran a hand through his hair quickly. "What about Cas?" At the question he sees his brother stiffen quite considerably and the frown over his stubbled chin grows deeper.

"What..._about_ Cas?" Dean's voice has a warning tone to it, to not get into this subject. They both know how he feels about Cas and frankly he doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe because this will make him want to feel again, or maybe he's afraid that it won't deep down.

Giving an angry smile Sam continues, "Oh I got your attention finally?" and let's there be a few seconds of tension silence between them, "Cas misses you too Dean. He's your best friend." is as far as he's willing to call their relationship out loud at least. "Don't you want to see him? Feel for him again? I mean it's pretty obvious you guys are-"

He isn't able to finish as the older of the two snaps, "Enough!" and it's loud enough that it echoes in the room almost.

The seething smile on Sam's face stays in place, "I guess it's time to switch out bad cop, for good cop then."

Turning around Sam opens the door and says in a softer tone than he's been speaking with Dean, "Your turn. I can't take him any longer without punching him in the face. I'll be down the road getting a bite to eat." and leaves with only hope in his chest mixed with worry. If anyone can change Dean's mind other than him, it'd be Cas.

The angel in the trench coat takes Sam's place where he stood in the room, and let's the door slide and click closed behind him. "Hello Dean."

Cas takes note of how his friend looks now, he's...different, in more ways than on the outside. He's still is handsome self of course, but his hair is longer and combed neatly, and he hasn't shaved. He also doesn't look so worn, which normally Cas would thank the Heaven's about but not in this circumstance.

Dean is also getting a good look at his old friend, he looks the same as always much to be expected. Same outfit and everything, but there's a slight gagging cough the humanized angel is hiding, but Dean notices. "Cas." he states back finally after a few moments of their eyes just searching one another.

"I've missed you Dean." his voice is deep and gentle, that's how it always is when they're alone. Before Dean is able to move he's being pulled into a hug, and if they weren't alone he'd have shoved away and maybe even punched Cas by now. Instead he finds his arms returning the embrace and holding Cas at his back, where the angels hands are loosely hugging his hips. "Yeah, yeah." he tries to shrug off the stirring in his stomach, it feels like a whirlwind is going on down there suddenly and he's sure it's Cas' fault.

As they pull back Cas reaches a hand under Dean's chin and pulls him close to kiss him. Only to be brushed away after the slightest bit of their lips touching. "Hey man knock it off!" Dean protests angrily, "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you." Cas is so serious and intent while saying such a thing and Dean has to roll his eyes at that. "Yeah well, could you um _not_?"

"You've never complained before, I thought the rule was we have to be alone?" Cas takes one moment to turn from side to side, looking around the room and then back to Dean as if emphasizing that they were positively alone.

Giving a loud huffing sigh the partially demon man has to look away from Cas for a moment and then back, "Well things are different now, aren't they? You heard Sam I'm sure, I can't feel and I don't want to. I've been sleeping with sluts anyways so I'm sure you don't want to touch me. I'm covered in their germs."

He does his best to deter Cas from trying anything else, to just make him leave and go away. Even knowing that sleeping with other people might hurt the angel, he says it anyway.

Not looking so impressed Cas gives his own sigh, a much smaller one with a disappointed edge to it. "I am not...happy, to hear any of that. Especially since I have numerous times told you I am more than happy to sate you when you have urges!" He's getting a bit angry now and takes another small step closer to Dean. Catching his chin again he pulls the part demon into a kiss, a more full one this time.

As Dean tries to pull away he reaches his other hand to tightly grip the mans arm and keep him in place. "Stop. Why do you care if I kiss you anyways? If you don't feel anything but this pleasure you've been getting from women, surely you like kissing." And then continues to kiss Dean. It takes longer than he wants but soon enough he feels a warm hand touching his face and the kiss being returned.

A thumb runs over his chin once before the hand moves around and grips into his hair, and this pulls their bodies closer so that their chests are pressed together tightly. Their mouths are moving faster and there is a little rough biting here and there, mostly from Dean's end.

Pulling them backwards the angel lets the back of his legs hit the bed and he slumps to sit, pulling Dean with him so the man is straddling his lap. The kiss abruptly stops and he's being glared at, "I fucking hate you Cas." the words are spiteful but have no real bite behind them, perhaps all of Dean's bite was used up in their kiss.

"But you still missed me." he retorts feeling both of their erections pressing through their pants.

Fuck, no one can ever do things like this to Dean than Cas. Ladies are pretty, they're fun and quirky and there are a million types and shades of them under the moon that Dean would like to try. But Cas can turn him into a melting man, touching him and making him so hot from barely anything. This isn't a secret either, he's told Cas what the angel can do to him during pillow talk. Of course, Cas thinks they're soul-mates or some shit, and sometimes Dean believes him.

Otherwise how would this be happening right now, hands in each others pants and getting ready have sex. Those girls he's been sleeping with were fun, but even in this partially demonic form they've only been able to get him off and nothing special about it. He would never show them a weakness in bed that they could exploit, but here he was legs spread for Castiel angel of the Lord.

It's been awhile and as they start Dean has to bite Cas' shoulder and claw his non-existent nails into the angels back to keep calm. "F-Fuck..." he shudders laying back once Cas is in, "I am going to fucking kill you." he says making Cas smile, it isn't the first time he's heard that. Cas leans and kisses Dean softly and just gently grinds them together where they're connected but no actual thrusting.

"I don't know why you insist on being angry." grinding them together again he feels the body under his shudder but start to relax. Holding a hand at Dean's hip he starts to thrust in, slow and soft.

The sex goes from soft and escalates to a race to the finish line. They are desperately grinding together through this as a heat builds in both of their stomachs, "Oh, fuck..." Dean gives his signaled moan meaning he's close and they both push over the edge right after one another. "Fuck Cas...I love you." he sighs out without thinking as he lays back on the bed panting.

"Shit." he hisses realizing what he had just said and starts to get up, and Cas let's him.

"Dean." he calls and lays back on the bed and puts an arm out, never would one expect, but Dean Winchester is a cuddler by all means. Cas is reaching his hand out on the bed to invite him back to bed, not even touching on the three words that have just been said. Words that he's heard before and his heart is beating happier after hearing them again.

"No, you're an asshole for making me do that!" he snaps and runs both hands through his now messy sexed up hair.

"Dean, I didn't make you do anything. Come back to bed." Knowing Cas' words are true only make Dean seethe a little angrier for a moment. "I fucking hate you." he repeats from earlier, yet finds himself crawling onto the bed and laying his head on Cas' shoulder and feeling an arm hold around his own shoulder. His bark always was worse than his bite, at least when it came to non-monsters.

Cas is still happy though, this has proven that Dean deep down is still Dean. Even if he's a bit more mangled and twisted, even if he's not right for now, Cas believes he's fixable. That this is manageable until they can cure Dean of his demonic portion of himself.

As he lay there in the angels arms the room is quiet but there are birds singing outside the window. He feels his stomach give the smallest flutters as he remembers all of the times they've done this before. The feeling of love, warmth, want and need, all of the above and more, aren't as strong as they used to be. Dean is sure that has to do with what he's become and it's not satisfying like it used to be, good-yes, better than anything else-fuck yeah, but not that mind blowing feeling he'd once been addicted to.

Does he want to feel again, to be able to feel that way with Cas like he used to, to go on road trips with Sammy again?

Or does he want to stay like this, get minor pleasures but feel the numbing nothing of no guilt?

He's not sure right now, all he knows right now is...he feels disgusted.


End file.
